Covers, Kisses, and Coming Clean
by ncislaKay-Kay
Summary: Speculation from the Callen/Kensi sneak peek in Rage. I own nothing. Wrote this before Rage was aired, so don't judge.


Covers, Kisses and Coming Clean.

Based on speculation from the Callen & Kensi sneak peek from Monday 13th April's episode "Rage".

A/n: I own nothing.

The engine rumbles to a halt as Kensi turns the key, swinging her leg over the seat of the motorcycle, to stand on the curb in front of Callen's cover house. As she fluffs her hair to rid it of it's helmet-effect, Callen appears at the front gate of the tall stone house. As he makes his way over to her, getting into character as her boyfriend, there's only one thought running around in Kensi's head; 'God Deeks I wish you were here right now'.

Remembering the point of her being here, she puts on a fake but believable smile as Callen closes the distance between them.

"Hey baby!" she says.

All of a sudden, it's all too much for her but she knows it's all a cover, as her lips meet Callen's and all of a sudden his tongue is in her mouth. 'DEEEEKSSS' is all she can think. She knows without a doubt that if it were deeks' hands around her waist and Deeks' tongue in her mouth then she would never let go, ever. But something about this moment with Callen just feels... different. Bad different. Like she's making out with her older brother different. And she'd trade him for Deeks in a heartbeat.

As she willingly pulls away from the kiss, Callen informs her that the group is following him, and quickly fills her in on the impertinent details of the case. As the group approaches, they ask about the woman in his arms,

Callen informs them "this is Sage… This is my girl"... He says this to both Kensi and the group as he gives Kensi the 'you okay?' look. After the group complain about un-notified visitors, and a compromise is set in place, Callen takes Kensi's hand and pulls her towards the house, apologising in advance for any loud noise disturbances during the night, obviously referring to the passionate time he would be spending with Kensi if their aliases were real.

After a long evening of casual/friendly interrogation from the group, and a few unwanted deep kisses from Callen- 'all for the alias' she kept thinking- they finally allow the young couple retire to their bedroom. But the night isn't over yet. Oh, no. And god does she wish it was Deeks lying in the bed next to her as they let out fake moans and groans of pleasure, feeling weird just being in the same bed, and even weirder making these strange noises- while taking turns sleeping- knowing that the group could walk in at any moment. She knows that if it was Deeks with her, there would be no doubt that all of the noises she was improvising right now would be coming straight from her heart. Deep. Meaningful. Worthy. Loving.

When morning finally comes, and Kensi has said goodbye to Callen and the group, she heads straight to the first place she knows she can let off some steam and get anything off her chest, without a gram of judgement. The only light coming from the window is the light blue glow of the tv playing the same movie he playa every time he can't hold her in his arms. Titanic. It had become 'their' movie about 8 months ago, when they realised they were in too deep to their thing to let it go. They watched it when they had had a rough day, or if they were tired but didn't want to sleep, or if one was gone on an op or if they were on one of their break nights. She had surprised him with a copy of it when they went to Mammoth after they went "all in" and they had watched it all of about 4 times. It was one of those movies that no matter how many times they watched it, they still loved every minute of it. No reason needed.

As she makes her way up the steps to his apartment, the warm Los Angeles sunlight lights up her path as the sun continues to rise. As if on cue, the door swings open as her fist is an inch away from the door. For a moment they just stand and stare at each other, before she almost jumps forward, crashing her mouth against his, tongue swooshing to and fro with his, hands everywhere; around his neck, in his hair, around his shoulders, arms, chest and abs, back up to cup his face gently. After a minute of silent loving looks and smiles as they catch their breath, she breaks the silence.

"You're so much of a better kisser than Callen is" before diving in for another sloppy, almost desperate kiss, not really caring that his neighbours can probably see them.

"You'd hope so considering that I'm your boyfriend, and not Callen." He says with one of his trademark grins that sends a ball of heat straight to her stomach. God what this man can do to her with a simple smirk.

"Shutuuuuup Maaarty" she almost whines seductively enough for him to get the message and pull her inside, closing the door with his foot.

It's not very long before the movie is completely forgotten about and Kensi and Deeks are engrossed in their own makeout session on his couch, with Kensi on her back, and Deeks hovering just above her, somewhat leaning to the side so he doesn't crush her. As pants and moans of real pleasure as opposed to the night before are released, Kensi can actually feel how worked up Deeks was knowing that his girlfriend, his partner and the love of his life was playing tonsil hockey with Callen... _Eugh_. As his hands start to migrate South from her stomach, Deeks can feel the heat radiating off Kensi so he does the one thing he knows will get them where they want to be.

He lets out a low, husky and sexy groan of her name as he pulls her legs around his waist, and tells her "hang on". She immediately obliges and within about 5 seconds, she can feel the soft mattress underneath her. She can't stop the whimper/groan of pleasure that slips out from between her lips and Deeks covers her body with his and pushes his hips against hers. She can feel him now and GOD she doesn't think she's ever wanted anyone this bad.

She must have blanked out for a minute- or five- because her pants are on the ground and she doesn't remember her boots coming off. Nevertheless, she's relishing in the feeling of Deeks's big, masculine hands on her skin as they drag her excuse of a top up her body on their journey north. That's when she realises she must have lost her jacket somewhere along their epic dash to the bedroom.

Once her top is off, her hands are under his top, across his toned, tense abs * _GOD those abs_ *, across his chest and everywhere else until his grunts a word that sounds something like some awkward variation of "Kens". She knows the effect she's having on him, and with the ache in her belly, he probably knows the effect he's having on her too. But she can't wait much longer so she tears his top over his head, and her hands start their work on his shorts straight away. It's a mere space of about 10 seconds before they're both fully naked, Deeks hovering above her as he stares into her oh so gorgeous mismatched eyes, and she gets lost in his baby blue eyes. Brown meet blue as passion takes over and he finally, FINALLY enters her and _OH_ the bliss that takes over her body is just inevitable. As their bodies start moving in unison she can't help the groan of pleasure that escapes her lips and the many more that follow.

"Ohhhhhh….. DEEKS! Yessssss!"

"Fuck Kens"

Thier passionate proclaimations continue until Kensi finally falls over the edge, a long, hard fall, pulling Deeks right behind her.

As they lay side by side, catching their breath, Deeks makes the leap and dives staright in to the big L word.

"Look Kens, I know that what we have right now is beyond amazing. I mean you-you... You're this kick-ass wonder woman super model agent, and GOD am I the luckiest guy alive to be the guy you chose. But there's one word that's just itching to get out, and I need, I need... To tell you. So Kensi please don't run when I say this, cause believe me I mean every word of what I've just said and what I'm about to say."

"Deeks ple-"

"No. I have to. Please. Just please. Kensi Marie Blye... You are the single most amazing thing that has ever come into my life. Being a cop I love, but that's levels down from you. You are so perfect. I love everything about you. Your gorgeous brown hair. Your perfectly mismatched eyes, your oh so perfect smile" this makes Kensi giggle like a little girl, which she doesn't care about at the moment. "Your body. GOD your body is so... Beyond amazing I can't find the right word. Your ankles, damn. Your toes are a little funny but I love 'em anyway. Kensi... I love everything about you so much. Your crappy sense of humour that is so unfunny it's hilarius. Your obsession with Twinkies, junk food, Top Model and Titanic. I love our movie nights when you fall asleep on me and I get to hold you in my arms for the whole night. I love that you make me make you breakfast every morning. I love that you love hoarding your stuff even though you say you're not a hoarder but we all know your dirty little secret. I love that you share stories about your dad with me, and I love that you were confident in introducing me to your mom and best friends as your boyfriend. It felt amazing Kens."

At this stage, Kensi has tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to believe how soft and romantic Deeks can actually be. But he's not finished. He lays a hand on her cheek as he continues.

"I don't know where I would be right now if Jason Wyler didn't join that MMA gym, but hell am I glad that he did. I'm so so blessed to be able to call you mine Kens... Really. I... I love you so much Kensi. And if you're not ready to say it back yet then I completely understand, no questions asked. But I just think you should know how deeply, madly, obsessively and crazily in love with you I am. Cause baby I can't hide it anymore, from you or anyone else. And there's nothing in this entire universe I'd trade you for. Ever. I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone Kens."

"Even more than Monty?" She asks with a slight giggle.

"Hmmm..." He says trying to look as if he's thinking. "Even more than Monty." He says with so much love and passion in his eyes that she knows he means every last word.

"Deeks... I mean… Marty... I love you too." She says with pure lust in her eyes. At first Deeks thinks he's dreaming, but when she leans in and kisses him gently he knows he's definitely in heaven.

"Even more than takeout and Titanic?" He questions with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Even more than takeout and Titanic" she confirms with a long, deep kiss that quickly turns into much, much more.

"Damn Kens, I could get used to being called Marty you know" he whispers in her ear... His hot breath and perfectly trimmed stubble against her skin sending shivers down through her whole body.

"Well then... Marty, I think I should probably inform you that we have the day off tomorrow... If you uh, ya know, wanna watch Titanic again or... Play a game..?"

"I like games." He growls.

"Hahaha!" She bites her lower lip before whispering "damn, you shaggy sex machine..."

"You know it baby."

 **Once again, feel free to review! Thanks! xx**


End file.
